


Goodbye May Seem Forever.

by xmoomzix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comforting John, M/M, Mycroft Angst, Sherlock Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmoomzix/pseuds/xmoomzix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted as ficlet on my tumblr account.</p>
<p>Sherlock once again shows his human side at his brothers graveside and John is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye May Seem Forever.

The wind had picked up and with it a chill, though whether the drop in temperature is just a reflection of the morose atmosphere, Sherlock cannot tell; the numbness and sadness of the day taking precedent over the changing weather. Sherlock seeks what warmth he can from his John’s body as he pulled into an embrace, bowing his head and burying his face into the mans shoulder. His eyes are sealed tightly in an attempt to ward off the ever-threatening tears. 

_I’m sorry for everything I put you through and I just wish that things could have been different and that I could have given you that happy life that you deserve. All I can hope is that after I’m gone you can find it. Don’t give up on John Watson._ The note had said.

Struggling through the unfathomable weight of loss, Sherlock trembles in John’s arms, tears stinging his eyes so fiercely that he needs to keep lifting a hand to wipe them away. The wedge in his throat prevents him from speaking right now and even so, he wouldn’t know what to say. The age-old phrase ‘Saying good-bye is the hardest thing to do’ is such a potent truth now more than ever to Sherlock. He knows that prolonging it will only make it harder however… 

He cries silently for a few moment, letting his tears dry on his cheeks. It’s the only way he can move past that wedge. He hadn’t wanted to cry, he wanted to be strong to show John that he will be okay. Swallowing thickly he pulls back a little, fingers clutching the fabric of Johns sleeves. He takes a deep, tremulous breath before drawing away completely and resting a shaky hand on top of the cold marble of his brother’s headstone. 

“You were my brother, my protector… my saviour. You are the reason I’m stood here now. My only regret is that.. somehow I could of known what you were going through and helped you.” 

The chain of words is broken by a sob before he continues. 

“When I was little, I looked up to you so much. To me you were my idol, I wanted to be like you. Then I noticed when you started coming home later and later. I noticed how tired you sometimes looked.. even sad; but you always found at least a little bit of time for me and that meant the world to me.” A sad smile curves his lips. 

“I won’t talk about the time we were apart, but being reunited with you… even if we weren’t getting on.. it helped. You have done so much for me, I cannot thank you enough.” Another sob entwined with the spoken words.

“Know this before I go; I love you. I will miss you everyday.” His voice cracks at the end as the tears fall freely now, wishing he could embrace his brother, those arms that had soothed his nightmares, held him as a child and pulled him through the darkness.

Instead he turns to the man he had found recent happiness with, a new protector and conductor of light and is met with love, warmth and understanding.

_Goodbye may seem forever_  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart’s a memory  
And there you’ll always be (Disney’s The Fox and the Hound) 

**Author's Note:**

> Although the note implies suicide, that is not the case. Mycroft had been hiding a ravaging illness and wrote the note knowing he was in his last hours.


End file.
